


Handle With Care

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Getting Lost in Your Head, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Spoilers for Smackdown 8/7, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The last thing Sheamus wants is to hold Cesaro back. He loves the stubborn man more than he's ever loved anyone before. On top of that, he's fairly sure that Cesaro holds back, wanting Sheamus to shine and enjoy the spotlight.That's the last thing he wants. He wants Cesaro to live up to the hype. He wants Cesaro to show the world what he's got.He wants to give Antonio the world.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TONIGHT’S SMACKDOWN
> 
> H/C Bingo fill: Abandonment Issues 
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's not you." 

Sheamus struggles to glance up, the dull throb in his neck peaking. He knows they fought a good battle and that's what really _should_ matter but that's not enough at the moment. 

Cesaro's got his gym bag in one hand and a protein shake in the other. It's clear he's going to go take out his frustration at whatever gym he can find. He's got that hollow look again- the one that never fails to incite the fury of Sheamus. 

"What, Love?" 

"I'm going to go to the gym. Clear my head." Cesaro averts his gaze, looking anywhere but directly at Sheamus. "It's not you- I just..." He drifts off mid-sentence, shaking his head. 

Sheamus nods, surprised to find he too is at a loss for words. He's supposed to take care of Cesaro. He's supposed to do everything in his power to keep Antonio happy, not all sad and not himself. 

Of all the things he hates, it's that hollow look in Cesaro's eyes. Sheamus is so used to the mischief in his love's eyes, and the way everything looks and feels so special when he's around. 

Right now, the light is gone and Cesaro's acting like the world is black and white. 

Sheamus doesn't know what hurts more- his aching body or his aching heart. 

"Love you, Toni," Sheamus mumbles, daring to meet Cesaro's gaze. He holds an arm out, hoping Cesaro will at least hug him good-bye. Instead, he's gifted with a peck on the lips, a ruffle of the hair and a promise to be back soon. 

_Ich liebe dich._

Sheamus watches him walk through the hotel room door and close it behind him. He resists the urge to run after him. It's not about him. It's not about him. Antonio just needs his space. 

All Sheamus wants is a hot shower and to forget the entire miserable day. He _hates_ feeling like this. He cannot help Cesaro. He cannot help himself. 

He feels _useless_. 

Digging through one of his bags, he uncovers a baggy of lavender shower bombs. They were a gift from Cesaro- his acupuncturist _swears_ by them and Sheamus is 'too stressed'. 

Sheamus _abhors_ the smell of Lavender but he needs to relax. All those old doubts are threatening to come back and he cannot deal. 

For the first time in months, he fears losing Cesaro. Not only that but he worries he's holding him back. Antonio's in his prime, and Sheamus is...not. He's still got the moves, and he's had an _amazing_ career. 

He just isn't a spring chicken anymore. 

He turns the hot water up as high as it'll go, dropping the bomb in a back soap dish. The steaming air fills with the fragrant, floral scent of lavender. He still hates it but it _seems_ to help his frazzled nerves. 

He strips, easing his sore body into the shower. The hot water actually seems to help. As he leans into the hot water, he allows his mind to wander. 

The last thing Sheamus wants is to hold Cesaro back. He loves the stubborn man more than he's ever loved anyone before. On top of that, he's fairly sure that Cesaro holds back, wanting Sheamus to shine and enjoy the spotlight. 

That's the last thing he wants. He wants Cesaro to live up to the hype. He wants Cesaro to show the world what he's got. 

He wants to give Antonio the world. 

Recently, they'd gone through a rough patch. The time off TV seemed to wear on them. The swap was supposed to be good to them. After all, Smackdown was seen as the land of opportunity. The Tag Team Division on RAW had grown stagnant. They would get the chance to show the world how tough they were. 

Sheamus thinks Kurt was drunk the day he said those things. Smackdown hadn't been any of those things. They were promised opportunities, only to lose to New Day at every turn. Then, Creative had 'nothing' for them, taking them off TV. 

It lasted for three months. 

The work stress started to grate on their personal lives. They started arguing about _everything_. Instead of their happily-ever-after, they began to seriously discuss the option of separating. They weren't getting along, even though they loved each other. 

Then, one night, it came to a head. They came together, arguing about some stupid thing that had aggravated Sheamus. Finally, beyond frustrated, he declared that they were either going to stay together or separate but they were coming to a decision _that night_. 

Finally, Cesaro said point-blank that he couldn't imagine his world without Sheamus and he was in it for the long run- good or bad. If his life seemed to destined to fall apart, he would fall with Sheamus- no ifs, ands or buts. 

The water turns icy, pulling Sheamus out of his thoughts. It's time to dry off, drink some cheap whiskey and try to sleep. He hates to seem soft but he doesn't sleep well without Cesaro. 

As much as he hates to say it, Antonio Cesaro's got Sheamus _whipped_. 

He dries off, slipping into a pair of red plaid boxers and a Tapout t-shirt belonging to Cesaro. Sheamus doesn't make it a habit of wearing Cesaro's clothes. 

For one thing, it'll invite people to talk. While they're out as a couple, they prefer to keep it private and between them. 

For another, he doesn't want Cesaro to realize the hold he has on him. It's silly but Sheamus wants to keep that part of him private. 

The whiskey burns as it goes down smooth and strong. He doesn't even bother to taste it- he's drinking to numb himself. 

He knows Cesaro will come back and things will take on some semblance of normal. That's not really helping right now but he figures it will come in handy sooner rather than later. 

Finally, he pulls the bedclothes back, slips in and falls into an exhausted slumber.

He clutches Cesaro's pillow to his chest. 

\---

Sheamus isn't sure what time it is when he comes to. Hearing Antonio's familiar voice, he keeps his eyes shut. Something tells him he isn't meant to hear what the other man's got to say. 

_Sheamy, Sheamy, Sheamy- I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I don't want to EVER live a life separate from yours. You drive me mad but I would have it no other way. I should probably tell you these things when you are awake but... I have my reasons! We will get through this together._

It takes all of Sheamus’s willpower not to wake up, and tell Cesaro he agreed fully. 

After all, some moments are meant to stay private. 

He relaxes, feeling Cesaro’s cool lips on his temple as he slips into bed. He stirs, only when Antonio pries the pillow from his grasp. 

“Love you, Sheamy.” Cesaro kisses him again for good measure. 

“Love you too, Toni.” Sheamus’ voice is soft and full of sleep. 

He feels Cesaro spoon against him, his chin resting on Sheamus’ shoulder. He wraps an arm around Sheamus’ waist, drawing him closer. This is the opposite of how they normally sleep but it’s almost as if Cesaro sees he needs the comfort. 

“We will be okay,” Cesaro whispers, his coffee scented breath warm on Sheamus’ ear. “My word. “

Comforted by this, Sheamus allows himself to drift back to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
